This project examines, in normal individuals, basic cognitive processes (e.g., Stroop effects, negative priming) that may be relevant to differences between normal and schizophrenic individuals. This project also investigates factors involved in how people develop abstract mental representations (i.e., representations of underlying structures), including the effects of age and environmental factors on representations of macrospatial information.